


Summer Nude

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., Love-tune, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Facials, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Taiga doesn't mind Summer after all.





	Summer Nude

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://jrs-fanfics.livejournal.com/97986.html) for the JJFF: for [](http://orangegreenlove.livejournal.com/profile)[**orangegreenlove**](http://orangegreenlove.livejournal.com/) who wanted some kinky fic...when I saw this pairing I couldn't resist.  
> 

Taiga starts at the hairline, pressing his lips along the back of Yasui's neck, tasting the salty tang as beads of sweat gather there in the late summer heat; the windows are open but that only makes it hotter. Yasui shudders, despite the heat, when Taiga's lips move up to that sensitive spot right behind his ear and Taiga hums in approval as he continues to kiss it, flicking his tongue out to massage it until Yasui is gasping and wriggling beneath him on the bed.

The friction of Yasui's naked skin pressing up against him is enough to remind Taiga that he has other plans, and carefully he shuffles backwards, trailing his tongue down Yasui's neck as he goes. He slows when he reaches Yasui's shoulders, he's always loved Yasui's shoulders and having them warm and bare beneath him only makes them more appetising.

He drags his lips across them first, his breath ghosting over them and making Yasui tremble again, before moving to the centre and running his tongue down the dip between his shoulder blades. When Yasui rolls his shoulders in response, Taiga chases the bones that ripple under the soft skin; his lips spreading into a smile when he reaches the crease of Yasui's armpit and Yasui shakes with laughter.

From there he moves to the first of the freckles that trail down Yasui's back, and Yasui's laughter turns into a low rumbling purr as Taiga circles around it with his tongue before moving down to the next one.

By the time he reaches the last of them he's down by Yasui's hip and as he dips around the side of it with his tongue, that purr turns to a low groan. Taiga ignores it, he knows what Yasui wants but Taiga has other things in mind so he rests one hand against Yasui's hip to keep him from rolling over as he drags his tongue up and down his side just once or twice before returning to the small of his back.

When Taiga is sure Yasui won't move, he lets go of Yasui's hip to brace himself on his elbows, and from this angle he can blow right up the arch of Yasui's spine making Yasui shudder again. Then he goes back in with his lips, feathering gentle kisses across the base of his back and down, over the top of one buttock, then the other, before dipping between them with his tongue.

He's nowhere near it yet, but Yasui still lets out a croaked gasp at the teasing touch as Taiga runs his tongue from the cleft of his ass to the base of his back and then down again, going further each time until Yasui's hips are squirming beneath him.

He strokes gently over Yasui's buttocks with his fingertips, he knows it has to tickle but it only has Yasui's hips writhing harder, pushing up into the touch and that makes it easier to spread him apart.

Taiga can feel the way Yasui's whole body starts to quiver as he gets closer and closer and when he finally reaches it, flicking his tongue against the furled muscle just once, Yasui moans. The next moan is muffled and Taiga almost moans himself at the thought of Yasui biting into his pillow to keep quiet and it's that surge in his own arousal that urges him on.

He lets his tongue stroke across Yasui's rim again, slower this time, back and forth as Yasui's muffled moans get louder, and then he swirls it around before pulling his tongue back into his mouth to wet it some more.

Yasui pushes back when he goes in again, forcing his tongue to press down harder, and he smothers the muscle in long wet strokes that have Yasui shaking. Taiga likes this part the best, the part where Yasui is falling apart just for him, and he pulls back enough that he can just watch for a moment, admiring his work.

Yasui's hands are up by his head, his knuckles white against the pillow that his face is buried into, his body stretched out beautifully, his spine arched and his hips canted and Taiga wants so badly to drape himself across it, but he's not done tasting Yasui yet.

He's paused long enough that Yasui lifts his head to look back over his shoulder, his damp hair is dishevelled, his eyes dark and desperate and his bottom lip is pink where it's tucked between his teeth. Taiga has never seen anything so simultaneously beautiful and arousing. He watches for a few seconds as Yasui pleads with him silently, his breath puffing out quickly and Taiga gives in, letting one of his hands slide between Yasui's butt cheeks, and down until his fingers brush over the sensitive rim and Yasui lets out a choked gasp before flopping back down onto the pillow.

Taiga leans back in with his mouth, swirling his tongue around the ring of muscle again, working up enough saliva to wet it properly, and then he sucks his middle finger into his mouth and coats that with saliva too.

Yasui knows what's coming, desperate gasps slipping from his mouth as he pushes back, and Taiga wants to drag it out only even with the heat and the humidity, his finger won't stay wet enough for long.

He pushes it inside slowly, just in case, but Yasui's body sucks it in eagerly past the second knuckle, almost like it knows exactly where it needs to be because Taiga doesn't have to feel around long before he finds it and curls his finger against Yasui's prostate. The first moan is muffled by the pillow but as Taiga relents and curls his finger repeatedly Yasui lets go of it, pressing his face into it instead as his head shakes slowly with the rising pressure.

It's better with more fingers, but Taiga won't risk it without actual lube, and if Yasui's reactions are anything to go by, it's good enough anyway. He leans down and licks around Yasui's rim again, swirling his tongue around his finger where it enters Yasui's body and Yasui lets out a choked noise as he pushes back harder.

With the extra moisture, Taiga can ease his finger most of the way back out and slide it back in, brushing over that spot each time and making Yasui's hips jerk. He peppers kisses across Yasui's cheeks and tail bone as he goes, sporadically dipping back down to lap at the tight muscle again, then blowing against it to cool it before wetting it again.

His only warning that Yasui is close is the escalating octave of his moans, but Taiga keeps his pace slow and steady, savouring the way Yasui clenches desperately around his finger and his hips tremble until the walls around him start to pulse in orgasm.

When Yasui falls still, panting hard and sweating, Taiga slides his finger out, licking a few last times over Yasui's rim to soothe it. Yasui just hums in contentment, and then when Taiga moves back enough he rolls over.

Taiga thinks it's possible that Yasui looks even more beautiful this way, his smile sated even as his chest heaves, flushed red and slick with sweat. Taiga is sweating too, and he reaches up to wipe his arm across his forehead before he lets himself fall forward onto all fours over Yasui again.

Yasui reaches up to him, rubbing his hand gently up Taiga's neck and into his damp hair, curling his fingers into it to pull Taiga down and into his mouth. Yasui's kiss is deep but unhurried, and Taiga's arousal throbs with each drag of Yasui's tongue across his lips but the wait only makes it better.

Eventually Yasui breaks away, his fingers still twisting lightly in the back of Taiga's hair and his lips spread into a naughty smirk as he glances down between their bodies to where Taiga is hard and leaking. Even just having Yasui look at it makes it twitch, desperate to be touched and Taiga lets out a shuddery breath as he presses his lips hard against Yasui's just once more before he gives in.

Yasui's arms fall to his sides, sneaking underneath Taiga's legs as he shuffles his way up Yasui's chest on his knees and Yasui's eyes turn impish as Taiga leans in enough to press his erection against Yasui's plump lips. Those playful eyes stay locked on his as Yasui's lips part and close again, barely there kisses pressed against the head of his cock.

Taiga leans against the headboard with one hand, but he lets the other drop to Yasui's cheek, and Yasui's eyes flutter closed momentarily as Taiga's thumb strokes over his cheekbone. Yasui opens his lips again along with his eyes, his tongue darting out to flick lightly against the head of Taiga's cock and then swirl around the tip of it, as far as he can reach until Taiga moves his hand, positioning his cock and feeding it slowly through Yasui's lips.

The angle isn't the best, Yasui can't do much beyond tightening his lips and massaging Taiga's cock with his tongue, as his hands grasp the backs of Taiga's thighs and urge him to thrust slowly, but it's more than enough. He's content to let Yasui set the pace, the heat making him too lazy to move quicker, and with how turned on he is, he knows it won't take much anyway.

When he feels it coming, he gasps a quick warning, his hand shaking as it moves up to Yasui's hairline, pushing the damp strands from his face and then his hand moves to his own cock again, slipping it out from between Yasui's lips.

Yasui keeps his eyes open, watching Taiga in adoration as he strokes himself slowly a few times, urging hot, white fluid forward across Yasui's cheek. The pleasure of it still tingles inside him even after he lets go, little aftershocks singing his nerves as he looks over Yasui's painted face. Taiga's release covers his cheek and the bridge of his nose, a few stray spatters ranging up his forehead and into his hair, but Taiga's attention quickly focuses on the few drops adorning Yasui's lips.

He shuffles back slowly, his legs like jelly, and then when he can reach he leans down, pressing his lips against Yasui's. It's Yasui that starts them moving, their lips slick with the substance between them and then Taiga's tongue flicks out to meet Yasui's and they share the taste of him.

Taiga is still panting when he pulls away, Yasui's kisses knocking him as breathless as his orgasm, but he can only stay away long enough to flop to the bed beside Yasui and then he's dragging Yasui closer, their limbs, clammy with the humidity, tangling together as their lips gravitate towards each other in a lazy dance.

“This heat.” Yasui whines eventually. “It makes me so sticky.”

Taiga's lips quirk into an amused smirk as he surveys the streaks he's left across Yasui's face while Yasui's own release is half smeared across his abdomen. “I don't think it's just the heat that made you sticky.”. Yasui looks back at him with an fiendish smile, his eyes flicking from Taiga's lips to his eyes and back again as he leans in to nip cheekily at his lower lip.

Taiga doesn't like this kind of heat, but as he lays naked on his bed with Yasui, their sweat-slick skin sliding as they move together, he remembers why Summer isn't so bad after all.


End file.
